Drabble Frenzy!
by wolvzrawsome
Summary: Just a few drabbles from to-be stories. First fanfic, but not really a fanfic! ****NOW ACCEPTING REQUESTS!****
1. Chapter 1

Drabble from Almost Unreal

Phineas smiled as Buford started on the drums. Ria and Ferb soon followed. Isabella and Baljeet started. He started singing.

Live like we're dyin' by Kris Allen

_Sometimes we fall down, can't get back up_

_We're hiding behind skin that's too tough_

_How come we don't say I love you enough?_

_'Til it's to late, it's not too late  
Our hearts are hungry for a food that won't come_

_And we could make a feast from these crumbs_

_And we're all staring down the barrel of a gun_

_So if your life flashed before you, what would you wish you would've done?_

Isabella smiled widely. Phineas knew this was one of her favorite songs, so he sang louder._  
__Yeah, we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'_

_If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

Ria was very happy with this choice of the song. She strummed on her guitar happily._  
And if your plane fell out of the skies_

_Who would you call with your last goodbye?_

_Should be so careful who we left out of our lives_

_And when we long for absolution, there will be no one on the line  
Yeah, we gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'_

_If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying, oh, like we're dying, oh, like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying  
You never know a good thing 'til it's gone_

_You never see a crash 'til it's head on_

_Why do we think we're right when we're dead wrong?_

_You never know a good thing 'til it's gone  
Yeah, gotta start lookin' at the hands of the time we've been given_

_If this is all we got, then we gotta start thinkin'_

_If every second counts on a clock that's tickin'_

_Gotta live like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying, oh, like we're dying, oh, like we're dying_

_Like we're dying, oh, like we're dying  
We only got 86 400 seconds in a day to_

_Turn it all around or to throw it all away_

_We gotta tell 'em that we love 'em while we got the chance to say_

_Gotta live like we're dying_

The gang wrapped up the practice, very happy with how it went.

"That was possibly the best one yet. I think we're ready for tommorrow's concert," Phineas said, smiling at the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

20- year old Isabella opened her front door to see her husband on the couch, fast asleep, along with Ferb, who was on the floor. Perry, Paige, Savannah, Pinky, and all the kids, plus a strange wolf, carefully pouring whipped cream in their hands while Paige recorded it. As soon as they were done they stepped back as Phineas and Ferb simultaniously reachead up and went to rub their faces. As soon as the cold whipped cream spread around their faces, they bolted awake. The kids and 4 adults were rolling on the floor, lauging uncontrollably. Isabella hid a laugh behind her hand. Phineas looked around before his eyes setlled on Isabella. He laughed nervously.  
"Uh, hey, uh, Isabella. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see the trick the kids pulled on you," she replyed.

By now, the kids had regained control and had stood up. Hope shook her pelt off and transformed into a human. Isabella raised her eyebrows.

"Oh! Isabella, this is Hope, Ria's kid," he said, muttering the last part. "Hope, this is your Aunt Isabella."

Hope cheerily waved and Isabella waved back. Hope turned into a wolf as the other kids bekonded her to play.


	3. Chapter 3

The red- headed 17- year old was jolted with a lighting bolt through the tool box. Ria, who had put her hand on Phineas's shoulder, was also jolted. The two collapsed to the ground when Ferb spun around along with Candace. Phineas and Ria could distantly hear her shreik for Jermey when all went black...

Ria moaned and opened her eyes. Her body hurt and trobbed. She clutched her head in pain and stopped. Her head was... _pointy_. Catiously, she looked down and almost screamed.

"Go figure," she muttered sarcastically.

She looked to the bed next to her, seeing her body sleeping soundless. Ria groaned. She quietly got up and shook Phineas awake.

"Wha?..."

"Phineas! Your in _my _body!" she hissed.

Phineas jolted awake. He looked down and smiled.

"Sweet!"

"NO! NOT sweet! School starts tomorrow! What are we going to do?"

Phineas pondered for a moment before looking up in surprise.

"Why does my eye feel weird? And how do you have good eyesight like this?"

"Don't touch it!" Ria hissed. "And, I get used to it."


	4. Chapter 4

18-year old Ria sat shivering in several blankets on the couch. Ferb was pressed against her as they tried to conserve heat. They listened to the frosty wind whistle outside the door. They weren't really doing anything but sitting in the dark. The power had went out some time ago and were now waiting for Phineas to come back from the mall. He had went out to buy more blueprints for inventions. Gentle snoring caught Ria's attention. She glanced over at the 15-year old next to her, who was leaning on her and his head was resting on her shoulder. He was snuggled deep into his blankets. Ria smiled and soon dozed off herself.

She awoke abrubtly to cold wind smashing into her face. She glared at Phineas, who had just got back.

"PHINEAS! SHUT THE FRONT DOOR!" she screamed at him.

Phineas looked at her and quickly shut the door. He looked around the dark room .

"What happened in here? And what were you two doing while I was gone?"

Ria glanced at her sleeping younger brother. "Well, I WAS sleeping and Ferb is STILL sleeping, and there was a freakin' blackout."

"Yeesh. Good thing I bought a generator. I knew this was gonna happen."


	5. REQUESTS!

I will now be taking requests. You can request pairings, but no slash, AKA Phinerb or yaio. Just fluff. Write your pairing, write freindship or a pairing. Write one word.

**Requested by:**

**Pairing:**

**Word:**

**Fluff?:**

Have fun!


	6. HSM

**HI! Sorry OC RADIO, it took a bit longer than expected. **

**Pairing: Phinbella**

**Words: HSM**

**Request by: OC RADIO**

**I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB!**

**i forgot to put that in the first few chapters. Oops.**

Phineas tightened his jacket. It was a bit cold outside, and Phineas promised Isabella he would help her with some star project. Ria stepped in the room.

"Oh, good, you remembered. I was afraid you would forget that too," she teased him.

Ferb, who was reading a book on his bed, looked up and chuckled lightly. Phineas glared at him.

"OK, I get it. I was young and oblivious-"

"And clueless!" Ria piped up.

"Naive," Ferb said from across the room.

Phineas glared at him agiain. "Who's side are you on!?"

Ferb jut his thumb at Ria, who grinned.

"ANYWAY, I'm less oblivious, and I know she loves me. Now, if you exuse me, I will be going."

And he left.

"Have fun on your date!" Ria called after him.

"IT'S NOT A DATE!" Phineas shouted back.

"Sure its not," Ferb muttered.

As soon as Phineas stepped outside, a frosty wind blew in his face. He shivered and walked across and knocked on an all-too-familiar door. The door opened and revealed Isabella, also jipped in a jacket. She stepped aside to let him in. The made their way to the backyard, where a tree with a nice, large treehouse on it.

"Come on, Phineas! Race you to the top!" Isabella playfully pushed him aside, bolting to the tree. Phineas grinned and bolted after. They both reached the top at the same time and grinned at each other. They sat at the edge of the house, legs dangling limply. Phineas, who had done this absentmindedly, put his arm around Isabella. Isabella leaned on him and blushed a deep, rosey red in the moonlight. Phineas began to hum. Isabella began to hum, too at the familiar tune. Both forgot why Phineas had come over in the first place as he began to sing.

_Hmm yea  
Hey Yea_

Can You imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
I'd wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then i would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
(come true) oh yeah  
Cause he knows that  
Where you are is where  
I should be too

Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me

If this was forever,  
What could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But that two thousand one hundred  
twenty three hours,  
Blend in the universe  
Gonna make everything  
In our whole world change  
(it's our change, yeah)  
And you know that  
Where we are  
will never be the same oh no

Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me

Oh we know it's coming  
And it's coming fast  
(As long as there's  
You and me)  
(Oh yeah)  
So lets make the our  
Second last, make it last!

Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart loves the view  
Cause you mean everything

Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's you and me  
(you and me)

Ohh you and me

But right now there's you and me


End file.
